


The Birthday Cake Incident

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [13]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Birthday Cake, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 13: A Nasty Surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Cake Incident

Scarlet stood in the kitchen door and surveyed the damage.

It looked as though someone had piled the ingredients for cake in the middle of the table, and then tossed in a live grenade. There was flour on the ceiling, egg on the walls, and the floor was gritty with sugar where it wasn’t slippery with butter. Some of the ingredients seemed to have made it into the oven, judging by the cloud of smoke drifting slowly toward the open window.

In the middle of it all stood Wolf, looking as though he wanted to sink through the floor.

“Surprise?”


End file.
